Long Road Ahead
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: How exactly did Rusty Nail kidnap Bobby from the diner in Joy Ride 2? Missing or added scene, I own nothing.


Bobby, fed up with Nik's reckless shenanigans and sheer stupidity, tapped the diners wooden table twice, head turns to face the window, a growing need to escape emerging.

The young man moves his hand to the back of Melissa's head before leaning in to tenderly kiss her forehead "I'm going to the bathroom"

Nik, jaw dropped open, but not one to miss a shot swivels his head as Bobby exits the booth "You're not gonna cry, are you?"

Upon getting no response, the tattooed male rises from his side of the booth "Courtesy flush!"

Bobby turns at Nik's remark, annoyance written all over his features, eyes rolling as the brunette quickens his pace.

All the while the four not knowing they're being watched, targeted for a very grave mistake.

Rusty had heard enough of the punk goths attitude towards himself and his fellow truckers, these kids broke into his home, stole his car and were now treating his companions like scum.

Truck parked as closely as possible to the window keeping the group in the line of sight at all times, those kids had no idea who they'd messed with, but they would real soon.

They'd taken something of his, it only seemed fair for him to return the favor.

Question was, who would be the lucky soon to be hostage? Punk goth Nik? He doubted he'd be able to keep that one alive long enough, the brunette girl, Kayla, who gave him the finger? Melissa, the sweet blonde he'd now labeled Goldilocks? Or last but not least, her brown haired fiancé Bobby?

Rusty waited for the perfect moment to strike, watched as one of the gazelles separated from the herd, prompting the lone trucker to follow suite. "Lucky you, boy."

He'd frequented the Big Wheels restaurant enough to know all the tricks to getting in without being seen or in this case, out.

His target was moving towards the bathroom at the very end of the diner, conveniently, right next to the emergency exit, all it took was a mere push and Rusty was inside.

Rusty heard the squeak of the bathroom door, saw the last bit of light as it shut. There wasn't much time to waste, he had to get the boy and get the hell out.

After scanning that the coast was clear, Rusty made his way inside the restroom. The button-up, white shirted, well-kept, brunette fiancé he'd come for now washing his hands in the sink, splashing his face with water "You alright there, boy?"

Bobby whirls around in shock, he hadn't heard anyone else coming in, the young man laughing the fright off in an instant "Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"Good," States Rusty as he draws closer to the unsuspecting prey "Wouldn't want ya hurt now would we?"

Bobby was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this man, something just felt off. Quickly the brunette moves to dry his hands and exit, but is halted at the sound of crashing glass echoing from outside.

With Bobby's attention away, Rusty makes his move, angrily slamming the young man's head into the small wall separating the urinal from the sink.

Red crimson leaked from the boy's wound, glassy eyes attempting to re-focus on his surroundings "Well, lets just leave a little message for your girlfriend before we go, eh, lover boy?"

Bobby struggles to reach his feet as he feels his attackers hands messing with his injury, the man couldn't process the words he'd just heard due to the painful throbbing emanating from his skull.

Rusty's fingers digging into the blood stained head, wiping away excess liquid from the forehead, all the while messily drawn letters soon start appearing in the concussive white of Bobby's view as Rusty writes on the wall.

Rusty chuckled as the taunt is finished, the man grabbing hold of the back of Bobby's shirt, grimy hand clamping the brunettes mouth firmly shut as the young man is forced into his arms "Time to go, lover boy"

Bobby groggily fought as much as he could, but the blitz attack had him down long enough for the guy to have him in a steel grip, muffled yells are all he can manage as he's forced out of the bathroom and dragged towards the exit door.

Bobby's blue eyes clench shut as all the dirt from the driving trucks is kicked up into the air, shoes scrapping at the ground in any attempt of halting his kidnapper.

Rusty merely chuckled at the young man's attempts, the kid has spirit, he had to give him that "You're gonna be a fun one, boy!"

Bobby glares, his fight gradually picking up from the earlier hit, senses were starting to come back, a turn of the head by good old Rusty shows Melissa, Kayla and Nik still inside the diner.

"Take one last look, son," Speaks Rusty "You won't be seein any of them any time soon."

So focused on the sight of his fiancé, Bobby didn't hear the truck door open, by the time the young man realized, he was being pulled up the steps and pushed face first, harshly into the passengers seat.

"What do you want?" Screamed Bobby as Rusty shuts and locks the door, the young man quickly flipping over to his back "What do you want from me?"

Rusty ignores Bobby, instead opening the glove compartment, revealing a long, brown twine "Put your hands together, wrist to wrist."

Bobby shakes his head back and forth, face morphing into fear "Please, you don't have to do this!"

"NOW!" Orders Rusty, the trucker hitting the dashboard, forehead vein thumping, gaze livid.

"Okay, okay!" Tentatively, Bobby does as he's told, watery gaze delving into the face of his kidnapper as the scratchy rope is looped around his wrists, each loop Rusty would make a knot and then start over, this process ending with five wraps restraining Bobby.

"There, how's that feel, lover boy?" Mocks Rusty as he pulls the final knot tight, gaining a pained wince from his captive "Now the feet."

"Please!" Bobby pulls at his wrists as Rusty confines his ankles, he can feel the same looping procedure as before starting "Why are you doing this?"

"You took something from me," States Rusty, working on securing the third wrap "Now I get to take somethin from you." as the final binding roped loop is securely knotted "Just one last thing."

"I never took anything from you!" Bobby declared as Rusty produced a white fabric from his brown jacket pocket "Open up."

Bobby pulls at his bindings, head downcast and eyes becoming watery once more "You don't have to do this, Please!"

Rusty wrenches Bobby's head up by his light brown locks, dark eyes glinting "It only seems fair."

Bobby looks on in confusion, eyes darting to locate any escape "What? What are you talking about, who are you?"

Rusty grabs hold of Bobby's chin, wrenching the poor boy's jaw open "We'll become aquatinted soon enough, Bobby."

Blue eyes widen in panic, wrists struggling to escape, legs itching to kick at the man. "How do you know my name? Oh my god! Who are you?"

Rusty tightens his hold before stuffing the wound up fabric into Bobby's mouth.

"Open wide, lover boy" taunts Rusty as he pulls the gag tight between Bobby's teeth, tying the thick cloth behind the brunettes head.

"Don't go gettin any ideas on freein that pretty little mouth of yours or I'll have to rip out your tongue to keep ya quiet."

Bobby nods his head in fear, this man seemed like he'd have no problems committing such a threat against him.

"Now you sit tight." Says Rusty as he pushes Bobby down to the floor between the seats, keys put in the ignition, starting the rig "We gotta a long rode ahead of us."


End file.
